


fading

by onlyedamx



Category: MAGNUM (Korea Band), TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Silver Boys - Freeform, dodam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyedamx/pseuds/onlyedamx
Summary: doyoung sees people’s auras except with this one boy from school, bang yedam, who is giving off an aura he’s never seen before and little did he know it was an aura given off by the energy of love the boy has for him





	fading

**Author's Note:**

> this is a work of fiction, everything i wrote in here are fictional even the meanings of every color of the auras. this is also the first fic i wrote so i still have so much to improve on.

Kim Doyoung. A cute boy with fluffy cheeks, a great dancer, the best in their school, surrounded by the best people but what makes him special is his eyes, they see right through you, not in an x-ray way or something, but they can see right through you in a way like a person reading minds, he can see right through your moods by the energy your aura is giving.

 **“i don’t even understand why noa just can’t admit he likes me too, he’s so frustrating”** his friend junkyu walked in to their shared apartment throwing his things to the floor and making a fuss about his crush. _Orange, frustration_ doyoung thought. **“hyung, stop forcing yourself to noa hyung, if he likes you, let him be. if he doesn’t, then that’s also his choice”** he replied making junkyu sit on the couch and turn to him, **“but you think he likes me too right?”** _yellow, curiosity._ now that he think of it, he’s seen pink aura from noa whenever he’s around junkyu, the same aura he sees from junkyu himself when he’s with noa, the same aura he sees when he sees byounggon and hyunsuk together, and seunghun and jihoon too! _pink, infatuation._ **“i don’t know, hyung.”** doyoung said thinking it might be better if junkyu gets the confession from noa himself. **“you know what? you’re no fun, you’re always around me and noa and you see auras but you say you don’t know. i’m going to bed”** junkyu said heading to his room.

later that night, both hyunsuk and jihoon went home at the same time. _red, love._ both came home with their own boyfriends probably from their own dates and both were giddy when they entered the house. **“you found out about the boy’s aura yet?”** hyunsuk asked sitting right next to doyoung in the dining table. doyoung sighed, **“not yet, i just don’t understand how everyone’s giving the same auras except him”**. if he looked at the mirror, he’d probably have orange aura around him, he felt so frustrated knowing in all the years he has lived, that was the first time he saw the aura this boy is giving.

Bang Yedam, a boy from school, famous for being a really good singer, adored by all, the reason of doyoung’s frustration. ever since doyoung caught yedam looking at him in biology class, the boy was giving this unique aura, an aura he has never seen before, it’s like a mix of all, like a rainbow or something, sometimes blinding, then slowly turns into black. it was always like that, the way it would shine and then fade into black. it was never just one color like the others, which makes doyoung wonder even more. 

hyunsuk and jihoon both went inside their rooms after fixing a few things but doyoung stayed outside, still thinking about the whole yedam thing when raesung went inside the house with his head down. _blue, sadness._ **“hyung, are you okay? what happened?”** he knew, but he didn’t want to be the one to say it, wanting raesung to explain what happened. **“it’s just”** raesung sighed **“remember the track i wrote a week ago, the one you said you’d love to dance to?”** doyoung remembered, it was indeed a good song, he would love to perform it but raesung gave it for school program purposes. **“well guess what, they rejected it, i worked so hard on it, it was something i worked sleepless nights for”** doyoung can hear the disappointment in raesung’s voice. **“well, like i said, i want to dance to it, hyung. why not give me the track for me to perform for the next performance day?”** raesung’s eyes lit up but then turned back to gloomy when he realized people in school would hate him for it. **“no, doyoung, you shouldn’t.”** that made doyoung sad both because he really wanted to dance to the track and because raesung was so discouraged because of the rejection. **“hyung, whatever you say, i’d steal the track from you if i have to, but i would dance to that on the next performance day”** raesung knew he was defeated, he then left a flash drive on the table then went to his room.

the next day, in school, everything went by the same way, even in biology class, where ever since he got seated right next to yedam, the boy has shown the same aura ever since he caught the boy looking at him. he was so close to trying to approach yedam but the bell rang. doyoung was thankful, he didn’t even know what he would say to yedam if he had approached him. The next day went by the same way, and the next day and the next month until the next program in school where both yedam and doyoung were to perform. it was all the same that day up until that moment yedam approached him backstage and smiled at him and said **“good luck, you’ll do good”** where he was too shocked to reply so he just nodded and smiled. he didn’t even get the chance to say his good luck to yedam, much more when he was caught in awe as he saw yedam’s aura. _red, love._ love? doyoung thought. yedam must love singing or performing that much, huh? 

just as the days flew by, doyoung’s curiosity got bigger and bigger, yedam no longer shows the aura he was so curious of, it was just always _red_ when he sees him. 

**“you know you better be careful, if you don’t like the guy, let him be. people keep on asking me if you like him.”** raesung said randomly one night at the dining table. doyoung was quick to deny when he said **“hyung, you should be the one who knows best that i’m just curious because of his aura especially now that it has changed”** raesung put his hands up, he knew he couldn’t argue with doyoung. **“easy, i’ll let you slip, the whole school loved my song because you danced to it, i owe you one”.**

even if raesung warned him, he never stopped wondering about yedam and his aura and how it changed ever since the day of their performance. but one day, the day their biology classmates asked yedam to sing in front of the class where even their teacher agreed, doyoung saw the red aura and realized one thing: _he didn’t want that red aura for anybody else but him._ doyoung knew, his feelings grew the moment yedam talked to him backstage, the way he secretly wished the song yedam was singing was for him, the way _he now likes yedam_. he’s screwed, he knew and so he ran home that day, thinking of locking himself in his room, but that just wouldn’t happen without his hyungs knocking on his door, asking why he’s locking himself out but he couldn’t tell them even though he knows he needs to let it out.

 **“i think i like yedam”** that’s how doyoung opened the conversation when he let the others inside his room. to his surprise, none of them were actually shocked about it. **“you think? or you know?”** junkyu asked, making sure he understood correctly. **“i know, hyung. i know since that day backstage, that day his aura changed. i just realized now.”** hyunsuk stood up and ruffled doyoung’s hair **“you can always approach him, be his friend first, it’s easy, it doesn’t have to be fast, don’t worry, we’re here to help you”**

 **“hi, i uh- like your voice?”** those were doyoung’s first words when the other boys pushed him to talk to yedam where yedam just smiled at him and said **“thanks, i like how you dance too, i think you’re the best dancer in school.”** before picking his things up and then leaving. a compliment, doyoung just got a compliment from the person he likes. _red_ it wasn’t the color of the aura but the color as he felt the heat go up his cheeks as the boys tease him for both blushing and getting the compliment.

 **“is it okay to seat beside you?”** those were yedam’s words when he asked if he could use the table with doyoung at lunch the next week. the other boys saw, but they didn’t want to interrupt and wanted them to get closer by letting them talk to each other and they did, and even walked to their next class together, not to mention they walked home together too.

 **“i like you, and i’ve been keeping it for so long”** were yedam’s exact words about 3 months after hanging out with doyoung **“i liked you the day i saw you practicing alone at the gym, the way you didn’t know someone went in, someone was watching and that you didn’t care because you were too focused on rehearsing for your performance, that someone was as passionate about performing as you. don’t worry, i didn’t confess to force you to like me back, i just wanted to put it out there before these feelings get deeper”** he continued before running out of the room.

 **“yedam, stop ignoring me and talk to me”** were the words he shouted at yedam while grabbing his arm. the hyungs warned yedam, a mad doyoung isn’t a doyoung you would want to see, and he’s witnessing it now. **“and don’t lie to me that you are not, because you clearly are. you really confessed to me, ran, and never talked to me again, was that your plan? to just leave me there, dumbfounded and you didn’t even let me speak even a word?”** yedam looked down, doyoung was raising his voice, it clearly hurt him, and yedam realized he was wrong. **“i’m sorry”** just as those words came out from yedam’s mouth, the color of his aura changed. _purple, fear._ doyoung panicked. **“i’m sorry, did i scare you? i’m sorry, i wasn’t able to control my emotions”** yedam looked at him confused. **“you know i can see your aura right? fear. is it me that scared you? i’m sorry.”** yedam understood but shook his head. **“no, i’m just afraid. i’m afraid that i shouldn’t have confessed so this friendship wouldn’t be broken. i’m sorry.”** doyoung knew yedam was about to run, so he held his hand, tight and put it close to his heart and said **“yedam, i like you too. i really do. so please stop running away from me. this is hurting me.”** a tear escaped his eyes making yedam worry and panic that he knew nothing to do but to hug doyoung. **“i’m sorry, please don’t cry. i’m not running again, i promise”**

they walked home that day, together, with their hands intertwined with each other, not letting go even when they were right in front of doyoung’s apartment already. the hyungs saw him from the window and opened the door for him so doyoung just raised his hand holding yedam’s hand **“i got myself a boyfriend”** while the other boy was too shy to look at doyoung’s friend. they bid their goodbyes while the older boys didn’t stop teasing.

 **“doyoung, this is woong hyung and that’s midam hyung”** yedam introduced the boys with him but one thing caught doyoung’s attention: _woong has THE aura._ the same aura he saw from yedam before, the one that got him curious. it was shining then slowly fading to black. **“i want to say they’re my parents but woong hyung likes midam hyung but midam hyung doesn’t seem to return the feelings”** yedam whispered to him making him realize one thing: he finally knew what the aura stood for, what it meant. _a shining aura that fades, unrequited love._


End file.
